


Bad Luck Charm

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Eventual Reno/Yazoo, Eventual Romance, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Yazoo is somehow alive and Reno has to deal with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: A familiar face barges into Reno’s home and what’s a Turk to do except figure things out himself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [titusdravtos](<a%20href=) who rekindled this old flame.
> 
> My first ever FF7 fic, I tried xD.

Reno spits out his coffee when he recognizes the ghost entering his kitchen. His eyes explode at the sight in front of him because he’s 100% certain Sephiroth’s remnants were dead. Fully dead, back to the Lifestream and all that good stuff dead. “Oh hell no.” The cup is set down on the table. He thinks he’s dreaming or this coffee of his is the worst slop he ever tasted.

“Reno.” Yazoo stops at the entrance.

Reno remembers him exactly but with all the dirt and blood caked on his skin and clothes, his stance weak and almost slouching, he’s unsure what this manifestation of Sephiroth has planned. His weapon isn’t in the kitchen but hidden in his bedroom under the pillow. So much for that.

“No...” Reno draws out slowly and confusion flows over his face, he’s definitely not seeing thing. Yazoo starts walking over, and Reno relieves himself from the table.

“No fuckin’ way.” Reno points at him accusingly. “You’re supposed to be dead!”

“Not anymore.”

“Yeah I can see that, thanks.” Reno starts moving around the kitchen table as Yazoo follows him, circling around each other until one eases up. The game of predator and prey begins, but Reno finds nothing in Yazoo’s eyes except exhaustion but he tries baiting him. “Come to kill me then? Because I won’t give you that satisfaction, you’re at a disadvantage here.”

The entire table flips over suddenly, the coffee mug shatters and black liquid spills all over the floor in a fanning mess, startling Reno. From the corner of his eye, Yazoo dashes from his left toward him, hand reaching out but Reno swats it away with his right, his left then curls into a fist. But a quick sweep at his legs makes him stumble, his feet accidentally slipping on coffee in the process.

“Shit!” His arms extend and brace for impact as he falls, but the grip over his arm saves him, pulling him back up and he uprights himself on both feet. His heart races over the thought of Yazoo taking the chance to kill him, but turns out he was wrong.

Reno glares at the hand on him and then Yazoo, he doesn’t like this. Doesn’t like the weakness he sees and all the details turning every thought out the window as he wonders where the remanent was before he came here. It’s been a few years ever since Reno saw him and nothing has changed much. Reno yanks back, but Yazoo doesn’t let go of him, the hold tightens.

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Reno enunciates every single word in a harsh tone, unforgiving. “I want answers now.”

“And I thought so too,” Yazoo says quietly, confused but with a tilt of his head, he studies Reno’s face with mild curiosity. His other hand shifts the redhead's chin side to side, and Reno swings his left leg and kicks.

Yazoo takes some steps back, letting the limb swing at empty air. He smiles at the feeble attempt, it does give Reno a safe distance between them. “Still energetic as ever since our last battle. I admit that little trick you came up with deserves praise. You nearly hurt my brother and I. Loz wasn’t very happy with you.”

“Yeah, well what can I say? I’m not to be taken lightly, duh. So what the hell you doing here? If you’re here then does that mean your brothers are…?” Reno raises a brow and crosses his arms. He should alert the others about this especially to his partner. Have him and the others on the lookout for the other remnants. “Alive and around?”

“I don’t know,” Yazoo admits, looking down with uncertainty. “When I came to, I didn’t know where I was, I merely wandered around. My brothers were nowhere, so I must be the only one.”

Alone, Reno thinks.

“And you came to me? Sounds like a mistake.”

“Yes, there’s no one else.”

“Why would you? How would you know I was here? People could’ve spot you easily.”

“I know.” Yazoo looks at him, a bit proud of himself. “I have my ways. I seeked you out because… because I wanted to.”

“Thought it was a good idea, huh? Well, let me enlighten you. You’re not staying here, I’m taking you in and they’ll figure out what to do with you. I can’t be bothered with this.” Reno says as he starts walking.

“Don’t.” Yazoo blocks his way, eyes serious and determined. The way those green eyes stare at him, Reno almost felt pity for the man but he shouldn’t have any for the enemy. What Yazoo and his brothers have done, they can’t be forgotten. He even makes a mental note that he hates those eyes especially of that color.

“This could be all part of your plan. Shut me up before you’re on your way to the next target. Standard tactic, I’m sure.”

“No, I don’t want to fight you.” The reply sounds tired. “I carry no weapons on me.”

But Reno is sure Yazoo doesn’t need one to end a life. “Then what you want? Revenge for your brothers?” He pauses for a beat and swallows. “Your mother?”

Yazoo couldn’t answer or maybe he doesn’t want to. But none of this makes sense or makes Reno’s situation any easier. The Turk sighs and scratches the back of his skull, he thinks and thinks but all he knows he has coffee on the floor that needs to be cleaned. Yazoo looks at him before his his attention turns somewhere else. Like the coffee mess. Obvious.

“Look, just go sit somewhere.” Reno relents, he couldn’t bother with this right now. The day hasn’t even started for him and someone who came back from the dead is in his kitchen like the start of a comedy play. Reno could almost hear the laughter of the audience. “Take the couch in the living room and stay there.”

“You—”

“Listen, I’m gonna clean this crap up and pretend you didn’t break my favorite cup. Then I’ll make my brew in peace and think this through when I’m fully awake. And you’re going to wait until I say otherwise.”

“You’re giving orders now?”

“Or I can throw you out right now. Your choice, silver.”

“No.” Yazoo lowly growls before finding the couch in the other room. He leaves Reno alone and waits patiently while Reno takes his time to get his thoughts together. Plan something out and make it work.

Until he notices Yazoo’s boots are on the couch.

“Goddamnit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions, decisions.

Reno finishes cleaning the mess on the floor and throws the shards of his broken cup into the trash. He brings another from the cupboard and makes coffee for the second time. Thoughts of Yazoo crosses his mind while he waits for it to brew, but all he thinks about is how he should kick him out. Pretend none of this happened but throwing him out doesn’t seem right to Reno, not in the state Yazoo is in. Even though Reno should, he doesn’t want the responsibility or the trouble that comes with it.

It’s bad luck. Reno knows nothing good comes out of it when you have a Sephiroth clone running around.

“You’re not one for sympathy, Reno. You’re fuckin’ not.” He says to no one but himself and pours the hot blend into another favored cup. Flashes of his fight with Yazoo strike him from the past, how that man’s laughter gave him the creeps. As they fought, every hit seemed impossible to break Yazoo’s defenses, and with that nasty kick he received in the face, well, he thought it was a bit embarrassing especially when he landed on Rude. Then came the ridiculous punch in the face, thanks to Loz.

He’s definitely not letting down his guard ever again.

“We kicked their asses with dynamite though, what a blast that was.” Reno smirks, the explosion and fireworks were amazing then, lighting up the sky with celebration and galore. A victory he won’t forget. He sips the black liquid, sighing after while his body warms up and the nerves in his system disappear. Where he stands, Reno leans back against the kitchen counter and sees Yazoo still on his couch.

“Oi, Yaz-man. You up for some talk?” Reno makes his way over and around the couch, noticing Yazoo already sleeping against the furniture. Eyes shut, arms cross over his chest while his head tilts against the square pillow. His chest heaves up and down every few seconds while his boots already marked the furniture with a dusting of dirt from outside.

“Huh…” Yazoo’s guard is lowered, and Reno’s mind screams that he should take advantage of the situation. But he won’t do it. He’s not a killer nor the type to attack a man in his sleep, but there are protocols to follow. Right? Then again, were there any rules set in place about finding a remnant in your apartment? Now, that’s something to mention to Rufus. One day.

“Hey.” Reno pokes Yazoo’s shoulder. “Helloooo?” He repeats.

Yazoo finally stirs in his sleep, sharp eyes meeting with Reno’s own, and Reno swallows the incoming apprehension down. He realizes how intense those eyes staring back at him are, reminding him of Sephiroth’s all too well. Yazoo is quiet but a questioning glance puts Reno on the spot.

“Right, uh, so… um, yeah. Coffee’s done. You want a cup?”

Yazoo blinks. “No.”

“Sure. Cool, not a problem. More for me then.” Reno laughs it up a bit. He lied. He doesn’t have a plan. “Fuck.”

Yazoo slides his legs down, boots off the couch and on the ground, which Reno is glad for, but as the ex-gunman stands, the Turk expects a fight between them.

“Clearly you don’t have any plans for me, so let me ask you this. May I stay here?”

The question pulls Reno out of his reverie. “Huh?”

“I do not understand why I was pulled out of the Lifestream, I do not know if I will find the answers I need but for now, can I stay here? I will earn my keep if I must.”

B _ecause you have nowhere else to go. Out there, others will know you are the enemy, they will hunt you down and make sure you don’t come back._ Reno hears it echoing in his head, but a part of him tries convincing himself how terrible the idea is if he agrees. That would mean he would be protecting the enemy, putting himself at risk, and the trust he built around his friends will crumble in the end. No one would believe him. Not even Rude.

“I can’t do that.” Reno keeps his resolve in check. “Even if I do it, what will you do? Stay here forever? If you take one step outside, everyone will know who you are. They’ll start talking, spread rumors, and it’ll all come back to me. It’s deep shit, alright? It’s like putting a target on my back and one wrong move, I’m dead.”

Yazoo takes a step forward, desperation in his eyes and body, but Reno involuntary paces back, his stomach takes a plunge. “Mother is gone, my brothers are gone—”

“Don’t use that card on me.” Reno hisses.

But Yazoo continues, he strides forward and forward until he has Reno backing against the wall. The hard part is figuring out what Yazoo is thinking right now.

“If you’re itchin’ for a fight, then let’s go. I guarantee you won’t change my mind.”

Yazoo faintly smiles. “You are stubborn but—” He stops as his breathing is uneven. Reno stares, noticing something is wrong and sees Yazoo faltering, his legs failing him as he tries to stay upright. “You…” Yazoo's voice leaves without energy and those cat-like eyes shudders to a close.

“Whoa, whoa! Hold on a sec!” Yazoo falls over, which the red-haired man catches him by the shoulders. “Don’t you dare fall asleep on me!” He scrambles to keep Yazoo from toppling over, his hands worming their way around Yazoo’s middle instead, but the weight is a bit too much for someone with a skinny frame. So Reno ends up using the wall as support and slides slowly down, sitting on the floor with the remnant in his arms. Clear exhaustion is written on the pale face as Yazoo sleeps on Reno’s front like nothing. Reno takes note of the length of silver hair drooping over the resting face, adding this sense of bewilderment that this man looks so vulnerable but what he’s actually capable of, Reno knows they are meant to bring pain.

“Fuck. I’m fucked. No fuckin’ way.” Reno spouts into the air with curses. He’s not doing this, he refuses to do this. “You’re gonna regret this, bet on it.” He gathers power in his arms and lifts Yazoo up, trusting his legs to support him before moving back to the couch.

“Still not doing it.” Reno shakes his head and turns around, hands in the air in denial. While waiting, he decides another cup of coffee will help brainstorm some ideas because if he doesn’t figure out what to do by the time Yazoo wakes, he might have to say “yes”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slow update... Guess when you don't have the energy, interest, motivation to work on your fics, you sort of let it die (I sad). I kinda went on a hiatus during these past months, but I sort of came back after writing some B: The Beginning fics. Try the anime, I really really like it! 
> 
> This chapter was mostly me trying to figure out Reno and Rude's dynamics since I didn't play the game, I had wiki to give me some ideas. So if all of it sounds a bit OC then throw a brick at me please. You can't have Reno without a Rude, right?
> 
> Please enjoy either way. And thank you all for leaving kudos and comments :). I thrive on them...

After two cups of coffee, Reno attempts to figure things out.

“Okay, okay,” Reno mutters to himself while pacing back and forth in his kitchen. He keeps pondering over the one perfect idea of how to deal with Yazoo. Silver (guess he’ll throw that new nickname for him) continues sleeping on his couch, and Reno keeps glancing over as if he expects Yazoo to wake up and go on a violent rampage in his own home. Reno maintains this motion for far too long despite it has only been ten minutes after he brought Yazoo to his couch.

“Alright. You just have to wing it, right? Everyone does that. Just ask yourself ‘what would Tseng do’ in this situation? Actually, what would Rufus do?” But Reno snickers at the imagination of going up to those two for help, seeing their horrified face before the haunting revelation of them reprimanding you plagues his inner soul.

No one wants to see an angry Rufus. No one needs a reminder. But there’s Tseng. Especially Tseng. Tseng is a Bahamut-level type of no-nonsense sort of guy, so Reno knows when he’s beaten.

“Uh… forget it.” No need to get on their bad side. But what has he done to deserve this though?

It’s all Yazoo’s fault.

“Wait.” He slams the lower portion of his fist into the palm of his hand as an idea hits him. “Dude, you’re a genius—No.” Reno looks down and deflates. “Rude’s not gonna like this. He’ll kick my ass if he finds out.”

Reno shouldn’t have to think hard on this. His fingers reaching into his left pocket of his pants, tapping against the back of his phone before making the decision or not to call. His mind drifts as he recalls everything he’s been through with Rude. From the beginning until now, why would he ever doubt his partner?

No matter how tough the missions were, the enemies they fought up to now, they never gave up on one another. They always found a way to break through the hardships and had each other’s back despite the pain they endured, the loss of hope, anything that kept them from surviving. They were comrades and most of all, the best kind of friend Reno could ever ask. The other Turk members were cool and all, but Rude made a lasting impression first.

The bond between them is one Reno cherishes a lot and that won’t ever change.

His heart swirls with positivity and a sudden confidence explodes.

“To hell with it.”

Reno opens his phone and calls Rude’s number on speedial. He hums a tune while he waits for Rude to pick up. The ringing sound repeats and repeats, and Reno shoots a look at Yazoo again, finding the man still in one place.

**Reno.**

“Rude, buddy! Great, I need your help! Like really really need your help right about now. Can you come over?”

Reno could hear the long sigh in his ear. “Rude?”

**It’s my day off.**

“I know that, silly. What a day it’ll be when you’re spending time with your favorite partner in crime.”

 **I doubt it. What did you do now?** The tone is accusing, and Reno swallows the jitters rising in his esophagus.

“What? I didn’t do anything. C’mon, why would you think I did? Please.” The subtle laughs are strained in his throat. “The truth is it just sort of happened?”

 **And that would be what exactly?** Another lengthy exhale, Rude speaks again. **Are you in trouble again because if this is a Shinra-related matter, then—**

“NO!” Reno quickly lies. “Nothing like that, it’s not. I promise. Just… Just come over and I’ll show you, alright? I need your help and there’s no else I can trust ‘cept you... Please?”

He waits for Rude’s reply and prays.

The longer he waits, he feels the wait dragging on and the dread in his chest starts eating him away. He even starts biting on his thumb and boring holes into his floor. He’ll beg if he has to.

“Rude, I’ll—”

**It’s fine. I’ll be there in ten. Don’t do anything until I’m there.**

Reno’s eyes enlarge. He could breathe normally again, the smile on his face practically shines. “Shit, man, did anyone ever tell you that you’re the best? Besides me of course.”

**We’ll see about that. Later.**

Rude hangs up, and Reno leans against the kitchen table, all the bundle of nerves dissipates. He sighs at the small progress he made since he was sure he would have trouble trying to convince Rude to come over, but it seems trying wasn’t needed. He worried for nothing.

He lastly stares at Yazoo. “This is all your fault still.”

 

 

Reno doesn’t wait long for Rude’s arrival. When Rude said he’ll be there in ten, he abides by his own words. Rude is punctual when he wants to be, the one of the many facts Reno appreciates, and he opens the door when he hears several raps against the door.

“Hey, you came!” Reno’s smile is glowing.

“Now what is it you need help with?” Rude walks inside and with the room not as big as the other fancier apartments, he gives Reno a lengthy stare when he sees Yazoo on the couch. There’s a delicate innocence on Reno’s face and a shrug of his shoulders that Reno didn’t ask for this to happen.

“Reno.”

“Yeah?”

“You said it wasn’t a Shinra-related matter.”

“It’s not!”

Rude looks down on him, giving Reno the ‘this is bullshit’ kind of face. “Then what does that look like to you?”

“Uh it’s not what you think! I know it looks bad—awkward but I can explain. Just hear me out, alright?” Reno tries, giving a friendly pat on Rude’s shoulder.

“Is that so?” Rude flicks Reno’s hands away. “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

Reno starts from the beginning and tells Rude everything he knows. How Yazoo literally came to his place looking like crap and wanted to talk to him. He also mentioned how Yazoo somehow got spit out from the Lifestream and the only one alive apparently. Yazoo even wanted to stay here. Reno is not a babysitter, and he can’t hide him forever.

“I don’t want Shinra on this… it’ll create all sorts of problem for them. I don’t know what to do, it’s all confusing.” And Reno can’t really admit that he does feel something for Yazoo. That twinge of pity because Yazoo is alone, and he came here for help even though Reno knows very well how awful the idea is to help your enemy who you thought was dead but apparently not.

Who knows what the Lifestream was thinking, but clearly there’s something about Yazoo that makes him deserve a second chance. And he choose Reno to be part of it. Bringing himself into Reno’s life as if he’s the only one. It’s questionable and insane. Cloud would be the better option, probably have a better sense on what to do with a Sephiroth clone. But Reno can’t. Cloud did a lot for them, it wouldn’t be nice of him to dump it on the hero. He would just have to take care of it.

Rude makes a groaning noise, the obvious frustration written on his face. “You know they’ll find out eventually. Shinra will take him in, possibly to execute him, and they’ll accuse you on multiple charges.”

Reno bites the bottom of his lip. “Yeah and they’ll do the same to you. We’ll deal with it when it happens.”

“Will we now? Going to go against your boss?” The shades on Rude’s face, sharp eyes studying Reno.

“I don’t know?” Reno frowns. “I don’t have a plan laid out at this very moment, but if anything goes wrong, you’ll help me out. Right? I mean, we dealt with battles worst than this. Might as well add it to our never-ending list.”

“Yeah, we did, didn’t we?” Rude adds quietly, a bit of nostalgia mixes in. “If it means cleaning up your mess, then that’s fine with me,” He grunts in approval and gives Reno a gentle nudge of his arm against the redhead's shoulder. “You’re not doing this alone.”

Reno ceases, he can’t read what Rude is thinking behind those shades, but the time they’ve been together—well—the complete conviction is shared between them. It seems Rude is ready to take on the challenge too.

“I guess that’s it then. We’re doing it and gonna get screwed. That’s even more awesome. Thanks bud.” Reno gives Rude a quick, appreciative hug, but Rude stands there startled and tries to pry the arms away.

“Get off.”

“You got it.” Reno gleams and gives Rude a final squeeze before embarrassing him any further. “Promise me you’ll keep this secret. I don’t want shit hitting us this early.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do what I can,” Rude replies before looking behind Reno’s shoulder. “Oh. He’s awake.”

“What?” Reno turns around and pauses. “Oh.”

They find Yazoo sitting up from his slumber, silver hair hovering over his face like a waterfall until a hand smooths the strands back and behind his shoulders. Even with all the exhaustion weighing on Yazoo’s face, he looks at the Turks and directs his attention at Rude more as the awareness finally sets in. “Ah I remember you. My brother fought you.”

The statement comes out as a matter-of-factly but Yazoo still needs his rest more before he’s fully back to his “normal” self.

“Great.” Reno lifts his hands in the air. “We woke him up.”

“He looks like shit,” Rude comments.

“That’s not very nice to say,” Yazoo says back disappointedly.

“Awesome. You hurt his feelings,” Reno rolls his eyes. “Way to go, Rude.”

“You’re his caretaker now,” Rude says. “He needs a bath, clothes, and food in his system. Start with that.”

Yazoo gazes at Reno with an unexpected surprise. “You’ll help me?”

Reno, too, feels the same. “Something like that. I don’t like it but today’s your lucky day.”

He tsked. “Try to not make any trouble for us, okay? It’s hard enough as it is.”

Yazoo nods. “Thank you.”

Reno has a lot of work cut out for him. No doubt he’ll end up complaining along the way, but he knows the best course of action is to do his best and watch how it all rolls out. Yazoo will have to deal with it. It’s Reno’s home, after all, his rules. He’s the boss.

Trusting Yazoo will be difficult since Reno won’t forget the past and what Yazoo and his brothers had done, but he wonders about the possibility of reaching to that point. If he could ever place his faith in his enemy and whatever is involved after.

“Let’s go, Silver. Think you ready for a bath?”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
